you kiss my smile (I pull you closer)
by her ocean eyes
Summary: Set after the season finale. Tons of fluff, some smuff but mostly Emma embracing her magic and being happy. One-shot. Captain Swan.


**You kiss my smile (I pull you closer)**

_(Mery is why this happened and she is amazing and has the best head-canons ever but when I start to write something it turns out __**entirely**__ different from my original plans so, Mery, I'M SORRY, to the rest of you amazing people, fluff and fluff and a little smuff but mostly fluff and Emma embracing her magic and happy future.)_

_._

_._

When he opens his eyes the ocean in front of them is blue and for the briefest of moments he thinks they failed and they aren't back in the present but then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees boats and the pier and he feels the wood of the docks underneath his feet and-

"We're back," Emma breathes and turns to face him, laughter spilling from her lips and he can't help himself, he has to smile back and he turns towards her and she turns towards him and then they move forward and his lips are on hers.

The first time they kiss after everything is over, after Zelena's defeat and their return to the here and now it is tentative and gentle and he slowly wraps his arms around her while she pulls him closer, her body melting against his as she tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

His lips part beneath hers as her tongue sweeps over his lower lip and he is helpless, he's drowning in her and he doesn't want to ever get out of the water, he lets her pull him deeper and deeper until he is sure he will never reach the surface again because he loves her _so much_ he's at a loss for words.

His hand moves from her back to her hair, fingers threading through her blond tresses and he feels how one of her hands finds its way into his hair too, pulling him closer still.

This kiss is so different than the kiss in Neverland. It's less passionate, less... _greedy_ but at the same time it is so much more. It is hope and home and _love_ and he never felt so cherished before, never felt so loved and he can tell by the way she clings to him she feels the same.

He tightens his hold on her and tilts his head, his tongue pushing hers back into her mouth and she _fights_ against him and suddenly there is no tenderness, no more tentativeness as he kisses her like she's fire and he craves for her flames.

There is the sound of someone clearing his throat - _it's David_, Killian realizes - but they can't find it in themselves to care because they have waited for this moment for what feels like an eternity and they just can't stop, they don't ever want to because this moment is _perfect_ and everything's alright and- David clears his throat again.

Emma isn't distracted by her father though, she simply holds on to him and it doesn't seem like she is about to let go but as much as Killian wants to keep his lips right there, firmly pressed against hers he can't thoroughly enjoy it as long as he knows that _everyone is watching them_.

So he closes his mouth and presses a soft last peck to her lips before he pulls away from her and turns his head towards the others.

There is the ocean, shimmering in the sunlight in all it's grace but it's nothing compared to the beauty in his arms that looks at her parents with the widest and most relieved smile he has ever seen her smiling so he focuses his gaze on the people standing a few feet away from them and immediately catches David's gaze. The prince has his arms crossed in front of his chest and stares at him almost reproachfully but he can see the smile that dances in his blue eyes. Snow next to him has holds their child in her arms while she leans into her husband and there is a soft, grateful smile on her lips and warmth in her green eyes.

Killian tentatively smiles back at the princess and feels how Emma snuggles a little bit closer to him, her head resting on his chest as she wraps her arms tightly around him.

"You made it," David laughs in relief and Killian nods.

"We made it," the pirate repeats and he feels Emma let out a relieved laugh, her breath dancing over his chest.

It's over.

_Everything is alright, everything is well._

He holds Emma in his arms and her heart in his hand and now everything is perfect.

.

.

The three sit at their table at the inn, each of them with a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of them - Killian had to learn to appreciate the sweet drink first, after all he had been used to rum and beer and coffee but he had been quick to adapt to the Swan family traditions.

The pirate watches how Henry takes a sip, the cream clinging to the skin above his upper lip and he grins at the boy when he sticks out his tongue and tries to lick the milk moustache away but failing.

Emma catches Killian's gaze and looks next to her, laughing at her son before she wipes the remains of the cream away with her thumb, giggling when Henry swats her hand away.

"I'm no kid, mom," he complains and Emma leans down, pressing a kiss to his temple, causing the lad to grimace.

"You'll always be my kid," she promises him and Henry groans, making Killian laugh.

Henry's head snaps around, his eyes focusing on the captain, a half amused, half accusing look on his face.

"And you're siding with her?" Henry accuses him, pointing a finger at him.

Killian raises his hand and hook in defense, a smirk plastered all over his face as his eyes flicker from Henry to his mother who hides her smile behind her mug of hot chocolate.

"I'm not siding with anyone," he grins and when Henry grumbles and focuses his attention back on his chocolate (and his cell phone) he quickly winks at Emma.

The blond lowers her mug and smiles at him warmly. And just like that he finds himself unable to look away from her.

Some may think that because they are a couple and they spend so much time together it wouldn't be like this. That maybe the yearning looks and doe-y eyes and the attraction would become less but they don't. Instead they become more and Emma feels like a teenager with her first crush.

"You are worse than Granny and Gramps," Henry interrupts them grumpily and both, pirate and princess turn to look at him.

"Are we?" Killian asks smirking as he reaches over the desk and for Emma's hand and Henry makes some disgusted noises making both of them laugh out loud when they pull their hands back and the lad focuses his attention back on his cell phone.

For another moment Emma's and Killian's eyes meet and he reaches out for his own mug, lifting it to his face without breaking eye contact.

She licks her lips before her eyes find her own already empty cup and with a twist of her wrist Killian face palms himself and the princess grins into what is now _her_ hot chocolate.

Not a heartbeat later she hears Killian cursing and Henry's laughter echoing through Granny's and when Killian steals his cup back, giving her an reproachful look she only returns with the widest smirk she can offer, while he suppresses the smile that tugs on his lips - because he's _happy_, because everything is _good_ and _perfect_ - Emma feels as if she is about to burst with delight because her life has never been better.

.

.

David has been out of the door for two minutes when someone enters the sheriff station again. Emma doesn't look up from the case she's filling out - something about the damage on a Miata - because she thinks it's just her father who probably forgot his purse or something but then the footsteps stop right in front of her desk and she furrows her brows, lifting her head ever so slightly so she can see the person out of the corners of her eyes.

When she sees leather clad legs instead of jeans, her head snaps up and she looks right into Killian's face. The smile on his lips is warm and it is all hers and she feels her stomach do a summersault and her mind go numb because this is the man who loves her, this is the man who stole her heart without intending to ever give it back and she doesn't care because she holds onto his in return. Her feelings are so overwhelming that a few seconds pass by when she is at a loss for words before she finds her voice again.

"What are you doing here?" she asks and the smile on his face widens, pearly teeth appearing behind the lips she already craves for.

"Am I not allowed to visit my beloved?" he asks so casually that her heart stops for a moment.

She looks down again when she feels the blush that creeps up her cheeks and a wide smile spreads over her lips.

"Of course you are," she murmurs and hears how he walks around the desk until he stands behind her.

Her chair does a one-eighty and then stops and she looks up at him, her green eyes shining bright with love and he returns her gaze with the very same, very deep affection before he leans down and kisses her.

She kisses him back without a second of hesitation, her lips melting into his, her eyes falling shut and she wraps her arms around his neck and lets him pull her to her feet.

One of his arms wrap around her waist and she hears the sound of her chair rolling away before he takes a step forward, forcing her to take a step back. She follows suit, trusting him with every fiber of her being and then her behind bumps against the edge of her desk and she smirks against his lips before pulling away from him.

"Hey," he murmurs as he leans his forehead against hers and she actually giggles.

"Hi," she replies, opening her eyes slowly.

When he keeps his closed she softly bumps her nose into his, once, twice until he cracks his eyes open too. He lifts his hand to her face, cupping it tenderly, his thumb brushing over her cheek and her heart flutters in her chest because how is she supposed to deal with this? He loves her so deeply, so wholeheartedly, like no one has ever loved her before.

Of course her parents love her, Henry loves her but the way Killian loves her? She's not used to a love that is so deep. He never let her down and there is no doubt in her heart that he ever will and he is the man who taught her how to trust again, how to believe in herself and he is everything she can wish for, everything she has ever dreamed of, everything she wants, she needs.

He is her true love, her perfect match and she loves him so much she can't put it into words.

She is so lost in her thoughts that he has to pull her back by kissing her again, just a gentle caress of his lips but it is enough to make everything around them disappear and then there is just them, him and her, pirate and savior, and here and now, the feeling of his lips pulling away from hers but she quickly tilts her head, capturing his lips again, sucking on his lower lip ever so slightly and he groans into her mouth before he returns her touch, his lips moving over and with hers, tongue sweeping out and tracing her lips and she just opens her mouth, letting him in, _always letting him in_ - in her heart, in her very soul - embracing him like he is a part of her.

And he is. He is a part of her life, a part of Henry's life, _a part of her_. She remembers something from philosophy lesson then, something about how long ago humans had four arms and four legs, two heads (_or one head and two faces? she doesn't remember)_, how they were too strong and the gods decided to get rid off the problem by splitting mankind into two, each half searching for its other half and when fairy tales are true maybe that myth is too. And Emma is lucky because she has found him, her other half.

One of her hands wanders from his hair to his neck and she pulls him closer gently but firmly until his whole body is melting into hers. She revels in the feeling of being with him, of just kissing him like there is no tomorrow, remembering the brief time they couldn't (she kisses him harder when she remembers that) and by the way he kisses her - full of love but hot and burning with passion - she can tell he enjoys this just as much.

When he rolls his hips into hers she realizes that he probably enjoys this even more than she does. A wide grin breaks out on her lips and he breaks away from her lips, arching both of his eyebrows at her.

"Are you for real?" she laughs, the hand in his hair dropping to his groin and quickly brushes over the growing bulge in his pants.

He leans into her touch, his hand dropping from her face to her hip, his hook pressing gently against the small of her back. He mirrors her smirk though, a low moan escaping his throat when she palms him through the leather of his breeches.

"You should know that I'm always ready for you, Swan," he grins and she rolls her eyes but when he puts his hand and hook on her thighs right below her ass to lift her up and seat her on her desk she lets him.

Her pirate pushes her legs apart and steps between them, his hand going to the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair while his hook digs into her hip - not painfully, just applying a soft pressure to let her know it's there - and then his mouth descends on hers and all she can think about is him, about the way their lips melt into each other, about the way he ruts her hips into hers over and over again and there is heat pooling between her legs and desire burning in her veins and she _wants_ him but when he rolls his hips into hers in a rather rough motion there is the sound of something falling to the floor, of pencils rolling over the ground and as much as she wants him she remembers where they are and that the door isn't locked and that David could be back any second.

Emma is more than reluctant when she pulls away from him but he doesn't come after her, doesn't try to chase her lips to capture them once more but he doesn't stop circling his hips in that delicious movement that has him brushing over right where she needs him and _damn him_, he knows _exactly_ what he's doing to her.

"We can't," she whispers, moaning when he thrusts his hips forward.

"Why?" he only replies and she can _hear_ the lust dripping from his voice, the _need_ and she can feel her inner walls clench at the mere thought of having him that needy.

"David can be back any second and the door isn't-" she starts but he doesn't let her finish, instead he pulls away completely, taking a few rushed steps back.

"I understand," he says. "I'll leave you then."

She stares at him dumbfounded as he walks towards the door and she feels _cold_ all of a sudden, not because he leaves - she knows he will be waiting for her back home - but because his body heat is missing and as much as she hates herself for it she flicks her wrist and there is the sound of a door being locked and Killian turns around so his side is facing her, the bulge in his pants obvious.

"Did you just lock the door?" he asks, arching both of his eyebrows.

She hops off of the desk and slowly moves towards him, waving her hand slowly, removing both of their clothes with her magic until he stands bare in front of her and she bare in front of him.

"I did," she confirms, stepping closer and lifting her hand, her fingers dancing over his hairy chest, skin tingling in anticipation of feeling his chest against hers.

"Why?" he inquires, placing his hand and hook on her hips and pulling her closer to him, his arousal pressing to her thigh.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, one of her hands dropping down and wrapping around him, moving up and down and he groans, his head falling forward and against hers.

"Because I need you," she breathes. "Now."

"_Good_," he sighs relieved and she looks back up at him in confusion. "Because _I_ really didn't want to leave like this," he adds with a chuckle.

Her green eyes widen in surprise and then she hits him lightly against his chest, tightening the grip of her hand between them a little until he moans again.

"You _knew_ I wouldn't let you go," she exclaims and he smirks at her.

"I hoped," he confirms, putting hand and hook on her upper thighs again and lifting her up and she can't help herself, she wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal press against her heated center.

"I hate you," she grumbles, flicking her wrist and placing his coat right below them, so the surface isn't too hard.

"No, you love me," he smirks smugly, lowering them until he sits and she straddles his lap, kneeling and quickly positioning him before she sits down, both of them moaning when they finally are one.

"You're lucky I do," she groans and then she starts moving.

When she rides him she remembers the soul mate thing she thought about just a few minutes ago and she really starts believe in it because right now she feels complete and happy and so so lucky because he is hers and he loves her so much and she loves him and she never thought this was possible and now it's her reality.

They hold onto each other when they reach their peak, Killian first but he doesn't stop pumping his hips until she falls apart too and there are shards raining down on them because she can't control her magic when she comes undone and the light bulb above them falls victim to her release and one of them cuts her lightly in the shoulder - it's nothing bad, really, but Killian still feels guilty and apologizes and he swears he will only make love to her when there are candles and no glass or when it's dark and she laughs and tells him it's fine, caresses his face, peppers it with soft kisses.

Their togetherness is interrupted when they hear footsteps approaching and then there is David's voice - he's talking on the phone - and Killian gets into full panic mode, basically shoving Emma off of his lap (though he makes sure she's not getting hurt) while jumping to his feet and grabbing his breeches and she _laughs_, rolling into a ball on the floor until there are tears streaming down her face because she laughs _so hard_, and when she looks up at him she watches how he wriggles out of his pants again because he has put them on the wrong way in his haste to get dressed, he shoots her an accusing glance.

"Instead of laughing your marvelous ass off you could help me get dressed, love," he complains and when she hears David saying goodbye to Mary Margaret, she gets to her feet rather quickly and with a flick of her wrist the door is unlocked and they are both fully clothed, the only reminder of what has just happened the glass shards on the floor.

"What happened here?" Charming asks as he enters the station and notices the crystalline mess on the floor.

Killian excuses himself red cheeked and Emma laughs at him when he basically runs for it. When Davis realizes _why_ he's running, the pirate already has put enough distance between them for her father _not_ to run after him.

She thinks it's kinda cute how protective David is of her even though she is a grown up woman and her _sex life_ really shouldn't be her father's business. But apparently that's what happens when your partner is his best friend.

Her life is messy, filled with fairytale characters and craziness but it is perfect the way it is and even if she could she wouldn't change a thing.

.

.

The door falls shut behind her with a click and she shrugs her leather jacket of, hangs it on the hook at the door before kicking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen.

Her two boys sit at the kitchen counter, talking about this and that and she doesn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation so she clears her throat and both, Killian and Henry turn their heads and look at her.

"Hey mom," Henry says before he turns back to his conversation with the pirate who instantly starts talking again, without looking away from Emma.

She wants to look away form him though - really, she does - but Killian looks at her like she is the light and he has been in the dark for forever and she is _everything_ and his smile is so bright and her heart skips a beat and she _knows_ they must be annoying Henry but she _just can't look away_. They hold each other's gazes until her son groans.

"Just say "hi" I'll be in the living room," the boy grumbles and gets up from his chair rolling his eyes at the couple.

Emma thinks she hears him mumble something like _"true love, how annoying"_ but she ignores him for now, she will take care of him later because right now Killian gets up from his chair and moves towards her, the same wide smile on his face and she can't help herself, she meets him halfway and wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer and then she kisses his smile.

"How's your day?" he whispers into the kiss and she chuckles.

"Some guy complaining about his Miata again," she says and he laughs, then he kisses her for real and she kisses him back and they get lost in each other for a moment before they hear Henry from the living room.

"You're gross," he shouts and Emma laughs, breaking away from her true love and looking at her son, who peeks over the sofa's back and right at them.

Killian pulls away from her, his hand still on her back as he guides her towards the couch and makes her sit down next to her son who currently turns on the TV for another round of video games.

"Secretly you're happy for us," the pirate smirks, taking a seat on Henry's other side.

The boy doesn't reply, he only reaches under the couch, pulling out two more controllers and handing them over to the adults next to him.

Five minutes into the game he speaks up again.

"I guess," Henry says nonchalantly and Emma loses this round because she can't stop smiling like a foolish Idiot because she is _so incredibly happy_ and when Henry bumps his fist in the air in victory a few seconds later and she looks over at her pirate he sees that same stupid smile on his face.

He looks over at her and he meets her eyes and everything is perfect, they are happy and everything is perfect and if Emma ever felt tempted to cry tears of joy it is _now_ because it is everything she ever wished for - _and so much more._


End file.
